


Tokyo Ghoul - Christmas Photobooth (Touka & Haise)

by PunkHERO



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:50:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkHERO/pseuds/PunkHERO
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the TKG Secret Santa! I hope you like it, Marie! I tried</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tokyo Ghoul - Christmas Photobooth (Touka & Haise)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Winterreise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterreise/gifts).




End file.
